As you wish my Grace
by UtterlyLea
Summary: Prince Finn Hudson is to be crowned king soon but before that happens he must meet the wife his mother has chosen for him. Can finn learn to love someone he has never met and can lady Berry be happy in a kingdom far away from her home


Hey guys so this is my second story, I know it's taken me so long to write something else but I've been so busy. Its quite short but its just a little story I had in my head. Let me know what you think

ENJOY

"No no no, they're all wrong...is it so hard to ask for the right clothing...hm, no? Then go and find some!" The queen flopped in her chair and rubbed her temples as the servant ran out of the room to find more materials.

"You really shouldn't scream at him like that. He's just a boy doing his job"

"I know I know, it's just today of all days we need to look good for Lady Berry's arrival"

"Why?, she's not a high guest, she's being given to us as a gift"

"I don't think she'll see it that way, she's only 15, and don't call her a gift! She's a lady, she's one of the most beautiful young lady's in the whole of the kingdom and that is why we shall have her" the queens husband rose from his place in his chair and walked to kneel in front of her

"And you were 14 when you were sent off to here, she's going to be fine and she knows that she is going to be treated like royalty" the queen placed a hand on her husbands face and kissed his lips softly.

"I know"

His sword made a clatter as it fell to the floor and echoed through the castle dining room. He decided to leave it and just take his seat at the table but welcomed the others before sitting

"Your grace" he bowed his head to the queen "lord Hummel" he bowed it again "Kurt" and one last time. "So what are we all talking about" the queen took a sip of her water before speaking

"You know very well what we are talking about Finn" Finn rolled his eyes and raised his voice

"If I hear you mention that Lady Berry one more time then I shall leave breakfast and go to my room" lord Hummel banged his fist on the table and raised his voice to Finn

"Don't you dare raise your voice to your mother like that! I have had enough of this Finn"

"Your not the king! You can't tell me what to do!" Carol intertwined before things got nasty

"No Finn he is not the king but he is my new husband and I am the queen which makes us higher than you"

"I don't want to do this mother!"

"Oh so I suppose you want to rule alone and when your time comes just let anyone have the throne"

"If it came to that then yes!, I don't want to marry someone that I didn't choose mother, I want to find a girl myself"

"We gave you that option Finn but you took far too long!, your 17soon to be 18 and when you are 18 I can't rule for you anymore, you will be named king and I will have no more arguing about this. Lady Berry is being sent here this evening and you will welcome her with open arms"

Everyone went silent as the argument silenced. The conversation began again a minute or two later and Finn just sat there eating his breakfast in silence until a question pulled him out of his gaze.

"What date Finn?"

"What date for what?" Carol eyed him carefully to see if he was just messing around or if he genuinely didn't hear.

"What date shall we crown you? Would you like it on your birthday or the day after"

"Why the day after?, could we not do it any later?"

"No Finn because you have to start at 18 or you will be declaring that the throne is not yours and it will pass to someone else"

"Oh right well then my birthday will be fine to do it"

"Ok then...MICHAEL!" A small weedy boy ran into sight and stood before the queen

"Yes your grace?"

"Please go and tell lord Hamlisch that the prince will be crowned king in his birthday, tell him to see to it that he makes all the proper arrangements for the ceremony, I shall handle the feast and guests"

"Of course my grace" he bowed before running out of the room. Finn looked at Kurt who hadn't really said much all of breakfast

"Brother"

"Yes"

"Do you want to go riding today? I think today could be one of our last before winter brings the first layer of snow"

"Did you not look outside your chamber window this morning? It's already come brother, the kings land is covered in a white blanket" Kurt turned to Carol "excuse me your grace but I am finished with breakfast"

"Kurt I have told you, you do not have to ask for my permission to leave the table" Carol outstretched her arm "please go and enjoy your day! But be back for this evening"

"Thank you, I will" Kurt stood up and

Left the room rather quickly. Finn looked down at his breakfast as he thought to himself "_why do I have to marry lady berry, I've never met her, I don't love her and I never will, I don't want her to bare my children. She just wants to be queen, the selfish bitch, does she not realize she's ruining my life by agreeing to this marriage_" Finn was pulled out of his thoughts when lord Hummel rose from his seat to leave the table. Leaving just Finn and his mum. Finn tried to make conversation to ease the tension

"So it's um snowed"

"Yes Finn that's what tends to happen in winter"

"Yeah I know, I think winter might be a long one this year"

"Yes the longest we've had perhaps"

"And lady Berry will still be coming in this weather, we wouldn't want her to catch her death" 'yes we would' he added mentally to himself

"Yes she is still coming, she is coming across the sea on ship, she will be fine" Carol began to read the letters in front of her.

"How desperate could she be?" Finn mumbled to himself but to his disadvantage his mother heard him.

"Excuse me? How desperate could she be?"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did Finn and I will have you know that this girl you think is so desperate probably doesn't even want to come here. She probably already fell for someone back in Tremorfall but had to forget about them because she was part of a deal, a deal that we shall have peace and tie our house with the Berry's if we can have their most beautiful daughter FOR YOU!. Do you think she wants to ride to a strange kingdom, be taken away from everything and everyone she loves to come here and be with you? Someone who doesn't even have the courtesy to make her feel wanted! Grow up Finn, you will be king soon and it's time you started acting like one" Carol pushed her chair back and stormed out of the room. Finn felt a little bad, he knew she was coming here and we were tying houses but he didn't know she didn't have a say in this. Now he felt pretty crap, he stood up from his chair and left the room, he wondered down the hall and out the castle doors until his feet brought him to the stables. He walked down the stalls until he came to his horse 'fleet' he got the stable boy to saddle him up and off he went.

It wasn't until about 20 minutes later he had tied his horse up and was

Sitting on hill Barthewlow looking over the kingdom. His whole life was going to change in 2 weeks and he didn't know if it would be for the better or the worse. He was going to be ruling as king with a lady beside him soon after that he didn't want. He tried to imagine that he was alone but he knew his usual guards were just a few feet behind him, after an hour or so he realized the only place he could be alone was his chamber, he decided to ride back to the castle. He left it too the stable boy to put his horse away and ventured back inside the castle.

"Samuel!" A handsome looking man appeared next to Finn and smiled

"Yes my prince?"

"I've told you Sam you may call me Finn"

"As you wish, is there anything you need?"

"Yes could you see to it that someone draws me a bath"

"Yes, is that all?"

"No" Finn stopped walking and turned to Samuel "when was the last time you had a day off"

"I can not remember sir, but I do not mind as I only live to serve you sir, your mother gave me these instructions"

"Well I am giving you new ones, you are excused for the rest of the day"

"I'm sorry sir I don't un-"

"There's nothing to understand Sam, you have done nothing wrong, in fact you have done the quite opposite. I'm freeing you of you duties today, all I shall be doing is taking a bath and relaxing so I don't see the problem why you shouldn't too" Finn pulled 3 gold coins from his pocket and placed them in Fredrick's hand.

"But sir"

"That's an order Sam! Go and enjoy your day...oh but sort out my bath first...then enjoy your day"

"Thank you sir" Finn walked away towards his chamber for some peace. He lay out on his bed and closed his eyes enjoying the silence.

"Where is that boy?" Carol huffed as she walked down the hallway

"Finn" his name echoed through the castle. It's took her all but 10 minutes to go and check in his chamber, where she found him sleeping on his bed. She walked up to his bedside and gently nudged him. "Finn"

"Uh mum what are you doing? I just came to lie down"

"Finn it's 4pm, you've been asleep for over 4 hours, lady berry shall be arriving soon, please get bathed and ready and come meet us at the gate guards"

"Yes mother" Carol bent down and kissed her sons forehead. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Finn to get himself ready. 30 minutes later the entire family and kings guard were stood at the ships dock waiting for Lady berry to emerge from her ship that had just pulled in. Finn saw the back of her hair as she walked from the ship onto the dock...then she turned around, she truly was the most beautiful Girl he had ever seen, her skin was olive and she had long brown hair down her back with a piece from either side at the front platted to the back. Her huge brown eyes were looking down as she walked towards them and Finn could only imagine what her body looked like under her winter clothes. The girl curtsied before the queen and lifted her head

"Your grace" the queen smiled at Lady Berry

"We must get inside from this cold weather but before we do, may I introduce my son and your husband to be "prince Finn Hudson" Lady berry moved across to stand in front on him and curtsied

"My prince" Finn took her hand in his and the top

"My lady" Lady berry felt a blush rising from her chest too her cheeks.

"Please let's all go inside where it is warm and show you too your chamber lady berry"

"Thank you"

Like I said just a short little intro I had in my head but I have ideas for more chapters to make it a full story. Let me know what you guys think in a review and I might make it a permanent story that I update.

A review is like a hug


End file.
